


Restless

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Friendship, akhirnya tercapai juga harem!momoi, all hail harem!momoi, aomomo ga berantem, habede momoi satsuki, implied akamomo, implied kimomo, implied kuromomo, lagi damai, yah ini si aomine lagi rada baik lah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “Di antara model, seorang cinta pertama, dan anak konglomerat, di mana sebenarnya hatimu berlabuh?”. Satu jawaban yang tak diduga oleh Aomine—“Sahabatku.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

Gadis yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus kebesaran itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara pintu rumah yang dibuka. Mata merah mudanya tetap fokus pada satu eksistensi di sana yang kini melenggang ke ruang tengah tak peduli lalu tiduran di sofa seenaknya.

“Setidaknya ucapkan salam,” ucap gadis itu sedikit kesal sembari menjauhkan meja penuh camilan dari jangkauan tangan si tamu.

“Kau ini,” tamu yang sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menatap dirinya sebal sebelum mengucapkan salam paksa sembari mengambil salah satu camilan milik si tuan rumah, “ _ojamashimasu_.”

Aomine Daiki, orang yang seenaknya memasuki rumah sahabat merah mudanya itu, langsung membuka _potato chip_ miik si gadis sembari memperhatikan tiga _paper bag_ yang juga diletakkan di atas meja. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sila, dia bertanya santai.

“Sekarang siapa lagi yang menembakmu?” tanya pemuda tingkat dua SMA itu. Momoi Satsuki menghela napas berat mendengarnya. Dia menunjuk _paper bag_ berisi tas _branded_ keluaran terbaru yang dimaksud oleh Aomine. “Kau pikir siapa lagi yang mampu memberiku hadiah seperti itu?”

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mencondongkan kepalanya—mengintip tas yang dimaksud—sebelum menyandar kembali pada punggung sofa. “Aku tidak tahu sahabatku sehebat ini,” katanya entah memuji atau menyindir.

“Berisik, Dai-chan.”

“Bahkan Akashi Seijuurou bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu—wah ... aku ditembak saja belum.”

Momoi mengacak rambutnya yang sudah terkuncir rapi ala _bun hairstyle_ frustasi. Bibirnya mengerucut dan dia merajuk manja. “Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bertiga lihat dariku; oke, kesampingkan Tetsu-kun karena sebenarnya aku suka.”

“Suka atau ‘suka’? Katanya sudah _move on_ ,” goda si pemuda.

Satu bantal sofa melayang namun sayangnya mendarat di lantai tanpa sempat menabrak apa-apa.

“Masa Dai-chan tidak mengerti? Meskipun aku sudah tidak menyukai Tetsu-kun, pasti ada ... perasaan seperti—yang membuatmu berpikir setiap melihatnya, ‘Ah, dulu aku menyukainya’. Dan karena dulu sempat menyukainya, kau jadi tahu apa-apa saja tentang dia dan ketika dia baik padamu, kau akan merasa senang,” jelas Momoi sembari menatap salah satu _paper bag_ yang berisi sepasang sepatu _wedges_ berwarna putih berpita.

Aomine mengambil _paper bag_ milik Kuroko dan mengeluarkan kotak sepatu di dalamnya; dibukanya dan disodorkan ke hadapan Momoi. “Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?”

“Bagaimana aku tahu? Hadiah dari Ki-chan saja bingung harus kuapakan,” balasnya lemas. Tangan mulusnya mengambil _paper bag_ yang terletak paling ujung dan mengeluarkan sepasang setelan kemeja lengan panjang bercorak dan rok _knife-pleatted_ selutut.

“Ki-chan memberiku baju yang sangat manis, tapi aku bahkan ragu harus memakainya.”

“Kalau suka, pakai saja. Lumayan menambah koleksi bajumu.”

Sang gadis memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau dia tidak ingat itu adalah sepatu pemberian Kuroko, _wedges_ berhak tujuh senti itu akan dia lempar tanpa ragu. “Dai-chan ini benar-benar tidak peka.”

“Sebelah mana tidak pekanya?” Aomine menaruh bungkus _potato chip_ yang telah kosong ke atas meja. Sembari menjilati jarinya, dia melanjutkan bicara, “Hadiah dari Kise, Kuroko, dan Akashi sebaiknya kau pakai. Itu sudah bukan barang milik mereka lagi kalau sudah diberikan kepadamu.”

“Tapi mereka memberikannya ketika menembakku!” serunya frustasi. Gadis merah muda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum menendang meja kaca di hadapannya. “Kalau aku memakai baju hadiah Ki-chan, bagaimana perasaan Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun? Begitu juga kalau aku memakai sepatu pemberian Tetsu-kun atau tas pemberian Akashi-kun. Aku juga harus memikirkan perasaan yang lain.”

Pemuda yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan _tank top_ biru tua itu mengelap jarinya di celana sebelum beranjak menuju dapur; mencari minuman. Ucapan Momoi diabaikannya sebentar sebelum kembali dia timpali, “Besok reunian lho.”

“Makanya!”

Momoi Satsuki berteriak merajuk. “Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ikut saja bisa, kan?”

“Tidak boleh, kita, kan sekalian merayakan ulang tahunmu. Lagipula ya,” sepasang mata merah muda mengikuti pergerakan Aomine dari dapur sampai akhirnya pemuda itu duduk kembali, “anggap saja hadiah yang mereka berikan itu hadiah ulang tahunmu—bukannya mereka juga bilang begitu?”

“Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Mereka seperti ... ‘Ah, aku harus memberikan hadiah karena aku menyatakan perasaanku’. Aku tidak mau berpikiran aneh-aneh tapi sikap mereka memang seperti itu. Aku dan Ki-chan baru selangkah keluar dari _mall_ setelah membeli baju dan dia langsung menembakku. Aku dan Tetsu-kun sedang memilih sepatu dan Tetsu-kun berkata kalau dia menyukaiku tiba-tiba. Aku dan Akashi-kun sedang makan es krim dengan damai ketika dia memberikan tas itu dan menyatakan perasaannya. Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam?”

Si pemuda mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap sang sahabat. Di hatinya yang paling dalam, sebenarnya dia merasa heran kenapa sejak minggu lalu dia mau-mau saja ikut campur masalah ‘hati dan perasaan’ yang melibatkan Momoi dan mereka bertiga dibandingkan membaca majalah terbaru Mai-chan atau tidur seharian; yah meski kenyataannya memang Momoi yang membuatnya ikut campur. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, kasihan juga Momoi yang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia canggung setengah mati kalau nanti bertemu.

“Dengarkan aku,” suaranya sengaja direndahkan, berniat menarik atensi dan membuat Momoi sadar bahwa dia sedang ingin berbicara serius.

“Apa?”

“Di antara model, seorang cinta pertama, dan anak konglomerat, di mana sebenarnya hatimu berlabuh?”

Kedua netra Momoi melebar sempurna; tidak pernah menyangka pertanyaan itu akan dia dengar dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

“Siapa yang akan kau pilih?”

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menatap sang sahabat dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang tertarik.

“Sahabatku.”

Kini giliran Aomine yang malah terbelalak kaget. Sudut bibirnya segera berkedut ketika suara tawa lepas terdengar dari orang yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan serius.

“Oi, Satsuki!”

“Maaf, maaf,” salah satu tangannya sibuk menutup mulutnya, “habisnya Dai-chan menanyakan hal aneh sih.”

“Aneh dari mana?” Susah payah dia mengontrol suaranya agar tak keras meski hatinya dongkol ucapannya malah ditanggapi bercanda. “Besok reuni rutin Kiseki no Sedai, semua orang akan hadir—dan kau juga termasuk. Setidaknya kau harus membuat pernyataan yang jelas, jangan menggantungkan mereka bertiga.”

Momoi menyandarkan punggungnya lelah. Tatapannya menatap lantai dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hembusan napas kasar terdengar dua kali sebelum dirinya mencicit pelan, “Kalau aku menolak mereka bertiga ... tidak apa-apa, kan? Dan aku sendiri memang tidak menyukai mereka lebih dari teman—termasuk Tetsu-kun.”

“Kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik, lakukanlah. Lagipula siapa tahu persahabatan ini bisa hancur untuk kedua kalinya hanya gara-gara mantan manajer.”

“Diam,” satu tendangan dilayangkan ke lutut sang pemuda, “tapi aku serius. Daripada mereka bertiga, aku lebih memilih Dai-chan lho. Setidaknya dengan menolak mereka bertiga, aku masih punya rasa kasihan; nanti Dai-chan sendirian dong kalau aku punya pacar.”

“Oi!”

“Masa akunya _taken_ , Dai-chan-nya jomlo? Kasihan sekali. Nanti Dai-chan tidak ada yang memperhatikan,” candanya lebih lanjut.

Aomine menendang sofa tunggal yang Momoi duduki sampai bergeser agak jauh. Mulutnya sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah dari tadi meski kedua ujung bibirnya naik beberapa mili. “Kurang ajar.”

Yang di ujung sana hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh menatap sahabatnya sekali lagi.

“Besok aku akan menjawab mereka bertiga sekaligus. Hadiah dari mereka semua juga akan kupakai bersamaan.”

“Lalu akan kaujawab apa?”

Gadis itu memasang pose berpikir—meski sebenarnya Aomine ragu dia memang benar-benar berpikir—sebelum menjawab dengan cengiran manis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Bilang, kalau aku sukanya sama Dai-chan.”

“Jangan bercanda lagi!!”

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha nggak nyadar kalau hari ini ultahnya Mbak Satsuki. Habede mbak, semoga jadi ratu harem (?)—itu enam cowok potensial masa dianggurin sih ah /diem kamu Sha.
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah baca~


End file.
